Mike's Frustration
by mikesgirl4eva
Summary: Mike was desperate for some shore leave with Kate
1. Chapter 1

Nikki and Kate were in the cabin they shared. Nikki was moaning about missing ET and how the shore leave they would get when they reached home port that evening was badly needed. Kate agreed but Nikki just smirked."At least you get to see Mike every day. I get to see ET when we both have shore leave". ET had transferred off the Hammersley to allow him and Nikki to be together.

"Yes, but it's not as if we can do anything on the ship! The possibility of getting caught is too high and if we got found out the consequences are not worth thinking about" Kate replied. Apart from Nikki nobody knew about Kate and Mike's relationship and Kate wanted it to stay that way.

The Hammersley was stopping in a foreign port for some minor repairs before heading home. Kate and Nikki were granted shore leave for the afternoon but unfortunately Mike had to stay on the ship.

The girls passed a lingerie shop and Kate had an idea of how she would help Mike enjoy his shore leave. After paying for their purchases they headed back to the ship.

As the girls made their way to their cabin Mike noticed the bag in Kate's and instantly recognised the name as somewhere Kate had taken him before. He moaned to himself and asked her what was in the bag. "You will find out when we get back home" she answered in a low voice and smiled at him. "What if I can't wait that long?!" he complained.

Kate hid the bag in her cabin and made her way onto the bridge. Mike was in the captain's chair and looked at her pleadingly as she approached him. "I am not telling you what is in the bag" she told him. "You will find out tonight".

He just huffed at her and asked for a clue.

"Well it is black, lacy and very short..." she smiled. Mike could feel himself harden and thought to himself it is going to be a long journey home.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Kate was in her cabin packing her bag for when they reached home port in an hour. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she was spun around to face Mike. "What are you doing? We could get caught and then what would happen?" she asked.

"I can't wait any longer" he murmured and leaned in to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers all her resistance was gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When their need for air became too much they reluctantly pulled apart. "So your shopping trip..."Mike began and started kissing her neck. "Wait and see. Trust me it will be worth the wait" Kate replied and leaned in to continue what he had started.

Their fun was interrupted by Nav's voice requesting the captain and XO's presence on the bridge. Kate mumbled something about how it had better be important as they headed to the bridge. As they entered the bridge Nav smiled at Mike's ruffled hair and Kate's slight flush.

Smirking she pulled Kate to the side and apologised if she had interrupted anything. "We weren't doing anything!" Kate tried to protest. "Right..of course" laughed Nikki. "You are still flushed and Mike's hair is ruffled from you running your hands through it"

"Well it has been two weeks since we had shore leave!" Kate huffed.

"We will be home in 30 minutes" Nav announced to the crew on the bridge "and we could all do with some shore leave".


	3. Chapter 3

The Hammersley was in home port and the X was overseeing closing down procedures.

"Can't we do this any faster?" Mike grumbled.

Kate looked at him and smiled.

"Hot date, Sir?" Buffer laughed.

Mike blushed "Yeah, something like that Buffer"

"It won't take much longer, Sir" Kate said.

Finally leaving the Hammersley Mike called for a taxi and as soon as it arrived he practically shoved Kate inside it. After giving the taxi driver Kate's address he moved closer to her. He leaned in to kiss her.

Reaching Kate's house they both ran to the front door. Mike moved into the living room and Kate told him she would be back in a minute and took her shopping bag with her.

When she returned she was dressed in a little, black, lacy babydoll and Mike could only stare at her.

"You just going to stare Sailor?" Kate laughed.

Mike couldn't even put a sentence together. He had never seen Kate look so amazing. He stood up and walked across the room to where she was standing. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and started unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt was soon on the floor and his hands were wandering across her body.

"Maybe we should take this to your room?" Mike asked.

Kate just moaned in agreement. Once in her room Mike laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He moved his hand to her lacy thong and could feel her wet through the material. He removed her thong and teased her with his fingers. She moaned in pleasure and started undoing Mike's jeans. His arousal was clear to see and she removed his boxers and begged him to enter her. He did and as he slid in and out she moaned in pleasure. He could tell she was getting close and she moaned for him to go harder. He obliged and soon she felt her orgasm flood through her body and screamed out Mike's name in pleasure. Mike soon followed.

Cuddling into Mike later Kate asked him if it had been worth the wait. "Oh definitely!" Mike smiled and leaned in to kiss Kate and climb on top of her.


End file.
